Jamas Jaffes
Jamas Jaffes is the captain of the formidable pirate crew the Buckle Pirates haling from North Blue. He has an amassed bounty of 15,000,000 and his crew has a combined bounty of 27,000,000. He is known at Jamas "Buckle" Jaffes due to his numerous large buckles. Appearance Jamas is a grotesquely large man, standing well over 8 feet tall dwarfing is crew and most others. He has a large overweight torso which contrasts with his relatively skinny legs and arms. Jamas has large hands which wear notched blue gloves. He has a scar under his left eye from his confrontation with Rich Bartan. He has frizzy hair tied under a gray bandanna adorned with a simplified version of his crew's Jolly Roger. He is often seen grinning smugly showing his missing tooth sustained in his bout with Bartan. His attire comprises of a long purple shirt with long sleeves under a gray waist coat both unbuttoned exposing his bloated stomach. He wears multiple large belt buckles for which he is nicknamed. He wears simple brown trousers that flair at the cuff similar to his shirt. He sports simple but large shoes that bulge at the toe. Personality Jamas is a typical glutton who loves to gorge himself on food and drink until his stomach can physically hold no more. He displays a sense of self righteousness as he seems to genuinely believe himself to be deserving of as much wealth as his victims can cough up. Due to his size, he takes advantage of common folk through simple intimidation tactics. Jamas is known in his crew to not have an "indoor" voice, shouting unnecessarily at any given opportunity. He enjoys expressing his power through bullying and general misbehavior when he is in a light and forgiving mood, however these occurrences are rare and is more often seen torturing citizens in any given town or port he happens to be in. Although he looks intimidating and has a high bounty, he is actually a coward. This is evident for his refusal to leave the North Blue and stick to vulnerable and easy targets. Abilities and Powers Jamas has considerable physical strength thanks to his frame and can easily beat normal non-combatant opponents through sheer size difference. However when it comes to fighting actual skilled opponents he crumbles quickly despite not backing down easily. He commands his crew not through pain, fear or genuine companionship, but through opportunity as his crew is not loyal to him, only to the loot that they pillage. Weapons Jamas is often seen using his fists to fight, using his hardened blue gloves for added damage. He occasionally wields a cutlass or flintlock pistol like any other pirate, but does not display any proficiency with them. History Jamas has been operating in the southern areas of North blue for 7 years, boasting only 1 defeat. Upon returning to his hometown of Cacaon on Kuragara Island after a few successful raids on some local islands, he decides to attack random pedestrians in the port and bazaar district in broad daylight, as Cacaon's defense was not sufficient enough to take on Jamas and his men. It was than that he caught the eye of Rich Bartan a young swordsman and member of the new Helix Pirates. Bartan calls out to Jamas who walks up to the 6ft2 man, dwarfing him. After some insults are tossed around, Jamas throws a punch at Rich, only to find it blocked by his Katana. Rich then counters with his sword, nicking Jamas's eye and chipping his tooth. Jamas flees instantly, but the fight causes a riot with Jamas's men, who start to attack both Rich and the surrounding pedestrians. The citizens of Cacaon decided to fight back against the now leaderless pirate crew and a city-wide riot takes places. Rich slips away with the help of his Captain, Marie Reid, but not fast enough to escape the blame. Since then, Jamas has harbored a hatred of the Helix Pirates and Rich specifically. However, he knows that he is no match for him, forcing him to avoid thier attention. He now seeks the power of the Devil Fruits to help him combat Rich, however his search has not proven successful so far. He and his crew still operate in the area, but cause much less attention, as they now have adopted hit and run tactics to take down ships. In his quest to find a devil fruit, he has stumbled on a few leads, but have not had any success. He has heard rumors of a fruit that can turn your body into blades. He wishes to gain this fruit the most, wanting to match Bartan at his own game. Trivia *Jamas attained his gloves from a Marine that claimed he worked as a beast tamer in Impel Down. *Jamas's favorite colour is Purple as he claims purple is the colour of royalty. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Jokingswood